Musical Tunes From Heart
by alexis97
Summary: Music is the love vibration understood by every heart. And that's what happens between Sonny, Chad and a guitar. For NeverLetGoes2Love's Item Contest. Please read.


**Hey guys, this is my entry for **NeverLetGoes2Love's Item Contest! It's a romantic, a very romantic story based on the item chosen by me, the guitar and, also, a beautiful quote : Music is the love vibration understood by every heart.****

****Hope you like it, Channy all the way. Oh, and I'm sorry if the jockes ar creepy but I focused on the romance.****

****I don't own SWAC.****

****Enjoy:****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Musical tunes from heart<strong>_

Sonny Munroe was always that type of a sensitive, innocent girl. Everybody loved that… everybody loved her. Even Tawni Hart, who "hated" her from the beginning, considers her little sweet friend a sister, a little sister that she loved so much.

Sonny loved who she was. Her parents always taught her to be pure and Sonny was happy to act like a perfect girl, even though she knew she wasn't.

She made mistakes, a lot.

Since she fought with Tawni on her first day, Sonny made a lot of mistakes.

One thing she could do perfectly. She could love with her all heart.

And I'm not talking about the love for family or friends.

No, besides that she was in love… in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad was always the type of a selfish, rich boy who had the world behind him.

And he didn't like the way he was acting to people. On the inside he was sensible too but he couldn't tell the world he was "a truly softie" cause he would destroy his rep, and his job was important for him. He grew up with Mackenzie Falls and he wouldn't show his soft side that easy. But, this day, he decided to show it to someone special for him.

And yep, she was Sonny.

(Chad)

"Good job, kids, you can take a break now." said the director of Mackenzie Falls as we finished shooting. Suddenly, I heard an annoying squeal and rolled my eyes as some arms wrapped around me and jumped on me. Penelope… Man, she was the new meaning for heavy.

"Chaddy, you were amazing." She squealed.

"Well, thank you. I know I am. Can you please get of me?" I asked her and I could see her pouting.

"I thought you liked it, Chaddy." she said. Yeah, sure… just a few words for her : What the heck are you eating? She's so heavy.

"Anyway" she started again.

"I was thinking if we could go ou-"she started but I cut her off by Shouting "No!"

Penelope looked at me awkwardly.

"I mean, I can't. Sorry, Pen, but I forgot I had to do… uh… I had to annoy the randoms, yeah. Bye" I said and went straight to stage 3.

Honestly, I was glad I was here. I didn't hate the randoms. Well, the show, I really don't like the show. I can't understand it, but the randoms seem pretty cool. Really.

Especially Sonny Munroe.

Yep, I feel something towards her. It's just, she's so kind, and innocent and stupid stupid cute. I know she doesn't feel anything towards me (or she does, but the chances are very little) but I decided to visit her anyway.

So I walked to her and Tawni's dressingroom. I could hear from there humming so I opened the door and found there Tawni, brushing her hair and humming that weird song "Barbie girl". I put my hand over my mouth to not laugh loudly because I didn't have the mood to annoy her. So I closed the door slowly but as I did I heard some beautiful sounds. **(A/N: I know this moment with Tawni it's really creepy but don't judge me, I focused on the romance here.)**

It was a _guitar_. Oh My God, I love the _guitar_. So I went next to a closet where I could hear the _guitar_ better. I opened the door and smiled at what I saw there.

(Sonny)

I closed myself in one closed and started to sob. This was a dark day for me. 10 years ago, on this day, my dad left. And by left I mean left to another world where he can see me but I can't see him.

I brought a _guitar_ with me too. Yes, I know how to play _guitar_. My dad taught me and I always sing this melody on this day. Only to remind, somehow, dad how much I love and miss him.

For me, the _guitar_'s tunes are the expression for love. I can't tell you why, but that's how I feel.

So I started to play again, remembering all the good memories of me and my daddy.

Suddenly, the door opened a litlle. There stood Chad Dylan Cooper, in his glory, smiling at me. Yes, I was in love with Chad. But he doesn't fell the same way and that's hurting me a little. But I _stay strong_.

So I looked up at him and stopped my playing.

"No, don't stop. I love how you play _guitar_." He said, causing me to smile.

"Thanks but I finished the melody anyway." I said and looked at him in the eyes, absorbing the beautifulness of his bright blue eyes.

"Sonny, were you crying? What's wrong?" asked Chad whit worry in his eyes. I was confused. Was he really caring about me?

"Umm, this is the anniversary of my father's death. It's..it's not important." I said and Chad pulled me into a hug, ignoring the _guitar_ that was between us. I hugged him back.

"Sonny, how can you say that? Of course it's important. You are important. I'm really sorry." He said. Okay, now I was shocked. He really cared.

"Wow, I've never thought you could be that sweet." I said and he chuckled.

"Well, I am. But I'm not showing that." He said and I smiled. Suddenly I had an idea to how to show Chad how much I love him.

"You know how I show the care and love, Chad? I play guitar." I said and he took the _guitar_ from me.

"I know to play too. My mother taught me right before she got her new job in Paris. I play _guitar_ only to not feel alone and to remember that she loves me even though she doesn't spend much time with me." He said and I melted through his words. Who knew that Chad could be so sensitive? Soon he started to play… It was so beautiful. I closed my eyes and continued to listen. It was amazing. He played _guitar_ so nice.

When Chad stopped I opened my eyes and remembered my father.

"Hey, wanna know what dad was telling me when he taught me to play _guita_r? He said _'Music is the love vibration understood by every heart_.' Do you believe in this?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yes, I believe this. And I'll show you I'm right." He said and started to play again. Only this time he was leaning in and soon his lips were on mine.

Oh My God! Chad Dylan Cooper was kissing me while he was playing _guitar_. It was a perfect moment. It felt like I was in heaven and all I cared about now was Chad and only him.

Too soon, he pulled away, stopped from singing and took my hand in his.

"What do you think now?" he asked.

"I think that we should play _guitar_ together more often."

And now, I thank my lucky star that I'm here, in Chad's arms.

And, yes, it's true, _music is the love vibration understood by every heart_.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, Chad is so sweet. Thank you for reading. It means a lot.<strong>

**And a message for **NeverLetGoes2Love: I know it doesn't have much humour but I still hope you like it. It was fun writing it. And, yay, i have one more story in my list.****

****Thank you all guys,****

****Keep smiling and Stay Strong,****

****Alexis****


End file.
